


Destroyer

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Destroyer of worlds, F/M, Gods, destroyer god vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: After having destroyed worlds for years under Frieza, Vegeta was now content living on Earth with his wife and children. But when tragedy strikes in the divine realm, the Saiyan prince is forced to take his place as the new god of destruction.Will Bulma find a way to get her husband back? And, if so, will he want to come back?Inspired by the artwork of JayJayRey.





	1. Prologue

“Would you like more tea, my lord?’

 

“No, thank you, Miku,” Kaioshin answered his apprentice. “That will be all.”

 

“Yes, my lord,” replied the pink skinned female Kai with a reverent bow. She took the teacup and other dirty dishes from the small outdoor table, placed them on the rolling cart and took them inside for cleaning.

 

Kaioshin reclined in his chair and inhaled deeply in contentment, enjoying the sun’s warmth on his violet skin. His eyes languidly surveyed the verdant paradise that was his home.

 

Though he had lived here for eons, he never tired of the perfect beauty that was the world of the Kais.

 

“She’s a fine specimen of a woman, isn’t she?” Elder Kai commented, bringing Kaioshin out of his revery.

 

“Indeed,” the Supreme Kai replied. “A fine apprentice, she is. Intelligent, obedient, respectful, but also inquisitive and eager to learn,” he said as he sat more erect in his chair. “That’s what impresses me most about her.”

 

“I doubt that is what he meant, my lord,” Kibido, Shin’s trusted attendant, quipped, eliciting a chuckle from his master.

 

“You don’t say?” Shin said with a knowing grin.

 

“Let’s just say I found out the hard way that she can also be quite spirited when she wants to be,” Elder Kai said as he rubbed his cheek, which still stung after the slap he had received from Miku when his hand ‘accidentally’ rested on her backside.

 

Shin and Kibido tried to stifle their laughter, not wanting to disrespect their elder, but he joined in and laughed with them anyway. It served him right, after all, given his misconduct towards the young lady.

 

After a while, Miku returned to where the men were chatting, asking to speak with Shin. Kibido and Elder Kai excused themselves to take a walk together and give their master and his apprentice some one-on-one time.

 

“Please,” Shin gestured to the chair next to him. “Sit, child.”

 

“Thank you, my lord,” Miku replied as she joined him.

 

“So, what’s on your mind, dear?” Shin asked.

 

The younger Kai paused only briefly before speaking.

 

She took a deep breath, nervous, her heart thudding as she considered how to word her question.

 

“Well… my lord,” she began, rubbing her moist palms together before laying them in her lap. “I know that everything good in the universe is supposed to have a complete opposite. Life and death, pleasure and pain and the like. But, I still don’t understand why.”

 

Shin nodded and offered her a warm smile.

 

“It is the question that’s been asked since the dawn of time. Why all the death? Why all the suffering?” Shin leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. “And yes, everything good must have an opposite. But the reason is quite simple, really.” He leaned in closer, eyes intensifying as he drove his answer home.

 

“The truth is, life, joy and pleasure cannot  _ exist _ without death, sorrow or pain.”

 

Shin gave Miku a moment to let that sink in before continuing. “If we are never sad, how can we know when we are happy? If we never experienced fear, how can we know peace? Or joy without sorrow?”

 

“Is that why we also must have a God of Destruction?” Miku asked.

 

“Indeed,” Shin replied. “There cannot be creation or renewal without destruction. Without a destroyer, what purpose is there for a creator?

 

“This is why my life is tied to that of Beerus the Destroyer. Without the one, the purpose of the other would be moot.”

 

It made sense, yet sounded too simple.

 

Or perhaps there was no other explanation.

 

Miku pondered her master’s words, turning them over and over again in her mind. It was the law of natural order. The means of keeping balance in the universe. A bitter pill, but the truth nonetheless.

 

As future Supreme Kai, Miku knew she would have to make some very hard choices, even if it meant that someone would have to suffer.

 

The younger Kai was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Kaioshin’s expression change to that of distress and looked in the same direction as he.

 

Right in front of them was a distortion of some kind.

 

A portal? Vortex? A breach?

 

The two Kais stood, watching. Miku’s heart hammered, her breath quickening, nerves shaking. And although Kaioshin tried to keep a brave face, she saw him go pale.

 

“Wha… what is happening, lord?” Miku fretted, eyes fixed on the distortion.

 

“Try not to panic,” Shin said as calmly as he could muster. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll manage. Try to stay calm so you can think clearly in case we have to fight.” But Shin was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.

 

Four aliens came through the portal. They were tall and gray skinned with long, pointed ears and pig snouts. One of them quickly caught and restrained Miku. She struggled in the alien’s grip, but her attempts to break free proved futile.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Shin demanded.

 

One of the aliens stood before him. “I’m sorry,” he said before raising a weapon at Shin and firing.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

A butterfly flitted across the pink sky as Whis stood in the lush garden of the Destroyer world preparing to devour the last dumpling he had received on his recent visit to Earth. It was Chi-Chi’s newest recipe for the delectable concoction, stuffed with a luscious pork filling to die for.

 

Whis had meant to save some of them for Lord Beerus, but the God of Destruction had been napping since they’d returned and, of course, he didn’t want to see such good food go to waste.

 

He was half way through his snack when he felt Lord Beerus’ ki approaching and quickly shoved the rest into his mouth before the destroyer god reached him.

 

“Ah, my lord,” Whis greeted his master. “I trust you slept well.”

 

“Yes, yes, Whis,” Beerus yawned. “Quite well, thank you,” he said as he stretched before placing his hands behind his back. “And I woke up dreaming about those dumplings we brought back from earth.”

 

“Er… uh… dumplings, my lord?” Whis asked as he felt the blood rush to his face and hoped his master didn’t notice.

 

“Yes, dumplings. Now get them for me at once,” Beerus ordered.

 

A bead of sweat trailed from Whis’s forehead and down his face. He laughed nervously as he tried to figure out how to explain himself.

 

Beerus’ eyes narrowed. There was only one reason his angel would be so hesitant.

 

“You ate all the dumplings, didn’t you?” Beerus hissed.

 

“Well, you see, my lord,” Whis answered as the destroyer god crossed his arms. “You slept for quite some time and I didn’t want the dumplings to spoil.”

 

_ Pathetic excuse! _

 

“Then you should have put them in the freezer.”

 

“Oh, but my lord, doing so would’ve affected the quality of the food,” Whis explained.

 

Beerus wasn’t buying it.

 

“It would’ve also insured that I got my share.” Beerus snarled, livid.

 

“Why, Whis, why must you forever deny me the culinary delights of Earth just because I have to sleep?”

 

“And why couldn’t you have eaten your share  _ before  _ taking your nap?”

 

“You  _ know _ I could hardly keep my eyes open by the time we got back!” Beerus exclaimed.

 

“And yet, after all these eons, you still expect such delicious food to be safe under my care,” Whis giggled. “Even you have to admit, that’s quite gullible of you, my lord.”

 

“Then, perhaps, I am also gullible enough to expect more proper respect from you,” Beerus retorted, quite insulted. “I swear, if you keep denying me the experience of delighting in such delicacies, I’ll personally...” Beerus was screaming before he could finish.

 

And then, he vanished.

 

“My lord?” Whis called out, bewildered.

 

He could no longer sense his master’s ki.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Elder Kai sensed that something was wrong and ordered Kibido to transport them both back to Kaioshin’s home. But by the time they got there it was too late.

 

Miku was on her knees, weeping.

 

“He’s gone,” she sobbed. “Oh, Kami, he’s  _ gone!” _

 

“What happened, my dear?” Elder Kai asked as he rushed to her side and helped her to her feet.

 

Miku told them about the portal, the aliens and what they had done to her and Shin.

 

“As apprentice, it was your duty to keep our master safe,” Kibido chastised. “You have failed him.”

 

“Kibido!” Elder Kai snapped. “Can’t you see the poor child is in distress?”

 

“No, Elder Kai. He’s right,” Miku admitted. “I  _ have _ failed him.”

 

“From what you told us, there was nothing you could’ve done,” Elder Kai said. “You were restrained.”

 

“But I should have done something… I should’ve… I…” But she couldn’t continue as she choked on fresh tears.

 

“Pull yourself together!” Kibido ordered. “With Kaioshin gone, the universe now rests on you as Supreme Kai.”

 

But Miku never expected it to happen so soon. She didn’t feel ready and still blamed herself for Shin’s death. She turned to Elder Kai.

 

“Don’t look at  _ me, _ ” he said. “The role of Supreme Kai was entrusted to you. Besides, I’m too old now.”

 

There was no choice in the matter. Miku had to focus and accept the fate that had befallen her.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

The crystal ball atop Whis’ staff rang, alerting him of an incoming call. He answered to see the scarlet face of Kibido.

 

“Whis, I’m afraid I have troubling news,” He announced without preamble. “The Supreme Kai is dead.”

 

“Oh, dear,” Whis said, creasing his brow. “I was afraid that might be the case. Lord Beerus is gone as well.”

 

Kibido proceeded to tell him of the events that lead to Shin’s death, and Whis used his staff to see what had happened for himself.

 

“I recognize these aliens,” Whis said. “Lord Beerus destroyed half their planet because he wasn’t satisfied with one of their desserts.”

 

“Kaioshin took on an apprentice,” Kibido said. “She will be taking the master’s place.”

 

“Unfortunately, Lord Beerus never had an apprentice,” Whis admitted. “So, I’ll have to go to the Omni Kings and ask who they want to take his place.”

 

“Good luck, Whis.”

 

“Thank you. And my sincerest condolences.”

 

“As to you,” Kibido said before cutting off the transmission.

 

Whis sighed.

 

_ Good luck, indeed. _

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos! <3 Hope you like this chapter. Please, comment.

Vegeta stood on the terrace of his home, leaning against the wall as he watched the sparring match between his five year old daughter, Bulla and Kakarot’s granddaughter, Pan, who was just a year older.

 

Goku was still away training Uub, so the task of grooming the newest generation of Z fighters fell on the Saiyan prince.

 

The two youngsters were airborne, throwing kicks and punches at each other with more power than grace until Pan gave Bulla a hard kick in the chest.

 

“You’re leaving yourself wide open, Eschalot,” Vegeta called to his daughter by her Saiyan name. “Remember to keep your soft spots protected.”

 

“Okay, daddy.” Bulla replied, catching her breath and posing into a position that kept her chest shielded.

 

_ Remember your training. _ It was a warrior's cardinal rule.

 

And yet, these little ones didn’t understand what it is to be a warrior.

 

With over a decade of peace, it was uncertain if their descendants would truly be ready if another threat should arise.

 

This was all a game to them.

 

Even when Trunks and Goten faced Majin Buu, they cared more about showing off than ending the pink monster.

 

Vegeta longed for the days when he was in constant battle with foe after foe. When he could be a true warrior. When he could indulge in the heat of battle and tear his enemies apart and spill their blood without shame or restraint.

 

It wasn’t that his family didn’t give him contentment. On the contrary, he would gladly give his life for them. But nothing compared to the rush of battle he once knew so long ago.

 

And he knew that was something these spoiled brats would never understand.

 

It worried him.

 

“Pan, your mother called,” Bulma said as she stepped outside. “She says it’s time to go home for lunch.”

 

“Aw, can’t we spar some more?” Bulla groaned.

 

“Yeah, can we?” Vegeta teased, making his wife giggle.

 

“It’s okay,” Pan said. “I’m hungry, anyway.”

 

The two friends bid each other goodbye as Pan left and Bulla landed on the terrace in front of her mother.

 

“I’m hungry too, mommy.”

 

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Bulma said as she stroked her daughter’s blue hair that matched her own. “I’ll have lunch ready soon.”

 

“Yeah!” Bulla cheered as she dashed inside.

 

“You really are an old softy, aren’t you?” Bulma said, teasing her husband, who grunted and shrugged in reply.

 

“What, no rebuttal?” she smirked. “You usually hate it when I call you that.”

 

Vegeta sighed. “Maybe I have gotten soft.”

 

“You make that sound like a bad thing,” Bulma said, quirking her brow.

 

And for a Saiyan warrior, it  _ was _ a bad thing.

 

A Saiyan was to be battle ready at all times. To be hard and merciless. To triumph, even if it cost him everything.

 

But his family was his life now. His motivation to keep getting stronger so he could keep them safe.

 

And being soft didn’t do them any favors.

 

Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Whis materialize next to him, flanked by a young female Kai.

 

“Greetings, Vegeta, Bulma, it’s been far too long.”

 

“Whis?” Bulma said in surprise before turning to Vegeta. “You didn’t tell me you were going off to train again already.”

 

“I’m not,” Vegeta countered. “I have no idea why he’s here.”

 

“I am here because we have important matters to discuss,” Whis said. “Quite preferably over a meal.”

 

“Well, then, you’re just in time,” Bulma said. “I was about to serve lunch. You and your friend are more than welcome to join us.”

 

“Oh, yes. Please, do forgive me for not introducing you sooner.” Whis glanced over to his companion. “This is Supreme Kai, Miku,” he said as she bowed in greeting.

 

“Supreme Kai?” Bulma asked, confused.

 

“What happened to Shin?” Vegeta queried. “Did he retire or something?”

 

“I’m afraid the situation is more dire than that,” Whis somberly replied. “Kaioshin is dead.”

 

“ _ What?!”  _ Bulma gasped.

 

“How is that  _ possible?!” _ Vegeta asked, just as shocked.

 

“I will explain as we dine,” Whis answered. Of course, he would want to eat first, even in circumstances like these.

 

Still reeling from the news, Bulma went to finish preparing lunch and served her family and guests outside.

 

“A small group of aliens breached our realm,” Miku recalled as they ate. “One of them restrained me and another fired on Kaioshin with a weapon of some kind.”

 

“And where were Kibido and Elder Kai?” Vegeta asked.

 

“Taking a walk,” Miku replied.

 

“I don’t get it,” Trunks chimed in. “How could anyone kill someone as powerful as the Supreme Kai? As I recall, Piccolo wouldn’t even fight him in the World Martial Arts Tournament.”

 

“They did have the element of surprise,” Whis figured. “And Shin was never one to resort to violence unless it was absolutely necessary.”

 

“But wouldn’t he still have a body and a halo?” Bulma asked.

 

“I used my magic to see for myself what had happened,” Whis answered. “The alien shot him twice.”

 

“Causing him to cease from existence,” Vegeta concluded.

 

“Precisely,” Whis said.

 

“I also remember the alien apologizing to Kaioshin before he shot him,” Miku said. “I thought that was kind of strange.”

 

“I do not believe Kaioshin was the intended target, mistress,” Whis told her. “Lord Beerus destroyed half their planet a few years ago. I believe it was  _ he _ who was targeted.”

 

“Now, wait, I’m confused,” Vegeta admitted. “Why would they have taken their act of vengeance against Beerus out on an innocent party like Shin?”

 

“Lord Beerus and Kaioshin’s lives were connected,” Whis said. “So, killing the one resulted in the other’s demise.”

 

“Wait,” Bulma said, taken aback. “Beerus is dead, too?”

 

“Indeed,” Whis answered. “Sorry I neglected to mention that.”

 

“So, they went for the soft target to do away with Beerus, then,” Vegeta surmised.

 

“What’s a ‘soft target?’” Bulla asked, hearing their conversation but not really understanding it.

 

“It’s the target easiest to hit,” her father explained.

 

“Kaioshin and I were talking about his life link with Lord Beerus just before the aliens came,” Miku recalled. “Almost as if on cue. I’m not sure if it’s a coincidence.”

 

“If they possess technology that can breach our realm, then perhaps they used something similar to spy on our worlds,” Whis theorized. “The question is how they knew where to find us.”

 

“I’m done,” Bulla chirped. “Can I watch a movie, mommy?”

 

“Yes, you may,” Bulma answered before turning to her son. “Sweetie, would you mind helping your sister?”

 

“Sure,” Trunks said as he stood. “Come on, squirt,” he told Bulla as the two of them took their dishes and went inside.

 

“Alright, Whis, spill it!” Vegeta ordered. “I know you didn’t have to come all this way to break the news to us about Shin and Beerus. So, why are you  _ really _ here?”

 

“You are quite perceptive, Vegeta,” Whis observed. “And, yes, there is another matter we must discuss.

 

“You see, Miku here was Kaioshin’s apprentice, so she was able to take his place when he died. Unfortunately, Lord Beerus had no apprentice. So, I had to go to the Omni Kings and ask who they wish to replace him.”

 

“And, what does that have to do with me?” Vegeta asked.

 

Nearly a full minute lapsed before Whis looked him in the eye and answered.

 

“They chose  _ you, _ Vegeta.”

 

The Saiyan prince and his wife both gasped in shock.

 

“Ve… Vegeta’s... the new God of Destruction?” Bulma questioned.

 

“He is,” Whis replied.

 

Vegeta sat there, frozen, nauseated, head swimming. How could this even be  _ happening?! _ Had he been told this twenty years ago, he would have accepted it without hesitation. But, now, he had too much to lose because of it.

 

“Well… I…” Bulma stammered to her husband, who’s face had gone pale. “I… guess you’re finally getting what you wanted, huh? I mean, you’ll have immorality and can blow up whatever planet you want, not that I’m happy about that part, but-”

 

“You don’t understand, woman!” Vegeta snapped. “A God of Destruction cannot have any personal attachments whatsoever. If I can’t get out of this, I’ll have to leave Earth… leave  _ you _ … for good!”

 

“ _ What?!” _ Bulma screeched before turning back to Whis. “You can’t expect him to uproot himself, just like  _ that!” _

 

“That’s right!” Vegeta exclaimed as he stood, placing his hands on the table and leaning into Whis’s face, heart ramming into his chest, blood boiling. “I have a  _ life, _ a  _ family  _ here. I can’t just abandon them! So, you can tell the Omni Kings I said thanks but no thanks. I’m  _ not going!” _

 

“I’m afraid this isn’t optional, Vegeta,” Whis stated.

 

“And why not?” he asked as he plopped back into his chair and folded his arms. “If you need a new destroyer god so bad, why not have Frieza do it? He has more experience blowing up planets than I do.”

 

“He also lacks the training and discipline and cannot be trusted with that kind of power,” Whis said.

 

“Then, what about Toppo? He’s already a destroyer god candidate.”

 

“Toppo is from universe eleven and can only serve in universes eleven and two.”

 

“Then, isn’t there anyone in universe six who can do it?”

 

“Not to my knowledge,” Whis admitted.

 

“Then, can’t you find out?” By this time, Vegeta was sweating, his rage giving way to panic.

 

“Even if I did it wouldn’t matter,” Whis said. “What matters is that it’s the will of the Omni Kings.”

 

“And, if I refuse?” Vegeta asked, desperate.

 

“Then, your universe will be terminated,” Whis said.

 

“Better than having to spend eternity without my family!”

 

“Think about what you’re saying, Vegeta,” Miku interjected. “Would you really want your entire universe destroyed over this?”

 

“Yes,” Whis added. “Especially after you fought so hard, even risked your own life to protect it in the Tournament of Power? Even  _ you _ have to admit, it’s a bit rash.”

 

They were both right. It was irrational at best.

 

There was nothing more to be said. Vegeta made all the arguments he could and was nowhere near getting out of this situation. He had no other choice but to resign himself to his fate.

 

Unless…

 

“I’d like a moment with my wife, please,” he requested.

 

“Of course,” Miku said as Whis nodded.

 

Vegeta got up and took Bulma aside while the other two stood and prepared for departure.

 

“Gather the dragon balls,” the Saiyan prince instructed his wife, his hands on her shoulders. “Wish Beerus and Shin back to life. Then, I can come home.”

 

Bulma nodded.

 

They stood there, reluctant to part, until Bulma threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Not one for public displays of affection, Vegeta grabbed her arms and pulled his face back in front of her’s.

 

“This  _ isn’t goodbye!” _ he ground out through gritted teeth.

 

Vegeta could literally feel his world being pulled out from under him, like a trap door leading into a bottomless pit. And he desperately tried to push down the lump in his throat, the tears that threatened to fall, the clenching of his heart, as he and his wife stood, eyes fixed on each other for another minute or two.

 

Then, reluctantly, painfully, Vegeta turned and walked over to where Whis and Miku were waiting as he tried to conceal the ache within him.

 

Bulma stood there, watching him go as silent tears spilled from her eyes.

 

He took one last look at her before placing his hand on Whis’s back, then dematerialized.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Whis was heading towards the Kai world to drop off Miku, who looked behind her before whispering into his ear.

 

“Uh… Whis… um, wasn’t there, uh, something we… you know… overlooked?”

 

“Don’t worry, mistress,” Whis answered discreetly, hoping Vegeta wouldn’t hear them. “I have everything under control.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Bulma wasn’t sure how long she stood there. Frozen. Overcome by the day’s events that completely toppled her world.

 

Not only were Kaioshin and Lord Beerus dead, but now her husband had been taken from her, indefinitely.

 

She literally could not move, fearing that if she did, she would fall apart completely.

 

He was gone, taken away to serve a higher purpose.

 

_Gather the dragon balls. Wish Beerus and Shin back to life. Then, I can come home._

 

It was that hope that pushed her forward and kept her wits about her as she finally turned and went inside, not even bothering with the dishes that sat on the table where she ate with her family and guests just minutes ago.

 

Bulla was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, watching a movie about a princess and fairies and witches. Trunks was seated on the couch texting with Goten.

 

What the hell was she going to say to them?

 

How was she supposed to tell them something she couldn’t even believe herself?

 

It was all too surreal. Her thoughts scrambled, her guts churning, overwhelmed.

 

She tried desperately not to faint.

 

“Mom?” Trunks’s voice caught her attention as he regarded her with concern.

 

“Where’s daddy?” Bulla asked as Trunks closed his chat with his friend.

 

“Uh…” Bulma tried to answer. “Well, since Whis was here, he decided to go train for a while.” She lied.

 

Bulla stood, her movie no longer her priority. “I felt his ki,” she said as she approached her mother, hands planted firmly on her hips. “So did Trunks. Something’s _wrong!”_

 

“Yeah, mom,” Trunks interjected. “I mean, what happened to Beerus and Shin was terrible and all, but... after we came inside, we could tell you were both really upset about something, or... rather... something else.”

 

_Damn Saiyan genes!_

 

Bulma crouched to her daughter’s eye level. “There _is_ a situation regarding your dad that may keep him away from us for a very long time. But I promise I’ll do everything I can to get him back.”

 

Her daughter was already crying before she finished. She and her father were very close, and Bulma knew she would not take the news well.

 

Bulla ran to her room and slammed the door, bawling. Bulma tried to choke back fresh tears, heartbroken for her daughter, but a few escaped anyway.

 

“Mom?” Trunks approached her, worried.

 

“I’m okay, sweetie,” his mother said, more to herself than him.

 

“So, what happened, really?” he asked.

 

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, collecting herself. “Whis took your father so he could take Beerus’ place as God of Destruction and is forced to abandon us because of it.”

 

Trunks was dumbstruck. His father was taken from them just so he could go around and destroy planets like lord Beerus? _Seriously?_

 

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Bulma assured. “We have a plan.

 

“Get the radar and go gather the dragon balls so we can wish Beerus and Shin back and get your father out of this mess.”

 

Within seconds, Trunks had the radar and was out the door.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Whis and Vegeta landed at their usual spot in the gnarled tree that had been Beerus’ home. Vegeta had come here hundreds of times to train; sometimes with Kakarot and sometimes alone. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling of loss- of dread, over the reason he had come here this time.

 

“Welcome to your new home, Vegeta,” Whis said. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to make you comfortable. I’ll even do some redecorating if you like.”

 

“Don’t bother,” Vegeta groaned. “I have no intention of getting comfortable here. As far as I’m concerned, this is a temporary arrangement.”

 

“Of course,” Whis said, dismissively. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

 

“Didn’t you hear what I _said?”_ Vegeta was getting exasperated. “I’m _not staying!”_

 

“In the meantime,” Whis said, once again disregarding Vegeta’s protests. “I should change you into something more appropriate.”

 

Whis lifted his staff and transformed Vegeta’s battle suit into the wide collar and parachute pants of a destroyer god, complete with golden slave bracelets and cuffs.

 

“There, that’s better,” Whis commented as he admired his handiwork.

 

“ _Hey!”_ Vegeta exclaimed, royally pissed. “I’m not wearing this _ridiculous outfit!”_

 

“It is the sacred garment of a destroyer god,” Whis stated. “You will wear it and you will _embrace_ it.

 

“I realize this is difficult , Vegeta. But unless your plan with Bulma and the dragon balls proves successful, I’m afraid there are no other options.”

 

_Dammit, he knows!_

 

“Now, if you will excuse me,” Whis said before he turned to enter his abode. Then, stopped to look back over his shoulder. “My _lord.”_

 

Vegeta winced at hearing his new title coming from Whis’s lips as the blue angel proceeded to head inside.

 

“Why _me?”_ Vegeta demanded.

 

Whis turned once again to face him. “Begging your pardon?”

 

“ _Why,_ of all the people in this galaxy, did the Zenos choose _me?”_

 

“Well, my lord, let me explain.

 

“You see, when I went to the Omni Kings to ask who they wished to take Lord Beerus’ place and told them he had no apprentice, they asked if I had trained anyone at all. When I mentioned you and Goku, well, since they remembered your battles in the Tournament of Power and that you both surpassed god ki, it came down to your histories to see which of you was most qualified.

 

“Goku had always proven himself to be merciful, even to his worst enemies. _You,_ on the other hand, already have a history of decimating entire planets, even being called a ‘destroyer of worlds’ back then. So, you were the most logical choice.”

 

“And you didn’t even bother to tell them I had a _family back home?!”_ Vegeta was all but screaming.

 

“One does not question the will of the Omni Kings without risking dire consequences. And besides that, you are not the first mortal who had to leave his beloved ones to serve as an immortal god.”

 

He had a point. Vegeta didn’t like it, but there it was. And he knew he couldn’t be exempt. The dragon balls were his only hope.

 

“And, what about...” Vegeta started asking before he noticed that Whis had already gone inside.

 

He wanted to ask Whis what he and Kai Miku had whispered about earlier. But now, he wasn’t sure if it was worth the trouble. Or maybe he was just too tired. If it were of any importance, he would find out later.

 

Vegeta turned and looked around at the beautiful landscape bathed in purple light.

 

This was his home, now.

 

And Bulma had been right. He was getting everything he ever wanted.

 

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was now a _god!_ He had immortality and could destroy planets at will without consequence. Hell, he could beat the living crap out of Kakarot, even kill him, if he still wanted to, and no one would have a say.

 

He could freely do as he wished. Without rules. Without limits!

 

And yet...

 

Vegeta had never felt so lost.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

It was several hours before Trunks returned with the dragon balls, and Bulma was waiting on the terrace when he arrived.

 

Bulma had her parents look after Bulla, not having told either of them what had happened and hoped she wouldn’t have to. And the last thing she wanted was to get her daughter’s hopes up.

 

“Here you go, mom,” Trunks said as he landed, catching his breath and handing her his knapsack which contained the dragon balls.

 

“What took you so long?” his mother asked, though he didn’t really take much longer than expected.

 

“Well, one of them was under water,” he recalled. “It was really deep, and I could only hold my breath for so long before having to go back to the surface, so I had to get creative. And, then, I had to fight off a dinosaur to get one of the others.”

 

“You’ll have to tell me more later,” Bulma said, reaching inside the knapsack. “But, right now, let’s do this.”

 

Bulma and Trunks arranged the dragon balls on the deck and prepared to summon the dragon.

 

This had to work.

 

This seriously _had to work!_

 

Bulma stood behind the dragon balls and took a deep breath, arms outstretched, heart hammering.

 

“I summon forth the eternal dragon, Shenron!” she uttered.

 

The sky grew dark. The dragon balls glowed. And Shenron emerged from the midst of them, hovering before Bulma and Trunks.

 

“I am Shenron,” the dragon announced with his usual greeting. “I will grant you any three wishes. Now, speak your first wish.”

 

“Shenron,” Bulma cried out. “Bring Kaioshin and Lord Beerus back to life!”

 

This was it. The moment that would put an end to the nightmare. The gods would be returned to life and her husband would be home!

 

“I am sorry,” Shenron said. “That is beyond my power.”

 

Bulma’s stomach hit the deck.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick shout out to VB4ever for your wonderful, consistent feedback.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

_ “What?”  _ Bulma yelped. “Beyond your  _ power?!” _

 

“Kaioshin and Lord Beerus have ceased to exist,” Shenron explained. “Therefore, it is impossible for me to revive them.”

 

“Great,” Bulma muttered under her breath. “That’s just  _ great!” _

 

“You still have three wishes,” the dragon reminded her. “Make your first request.”

 

Bulma sighed, resigned. “No, thank you, Shenron. That will be all.”

 

“Then, I bid you farewell,” Shenron said before flying off, scattering the dragon balls as he left.

 

“Now, what?” Trunks said, just as infuriated.

 

Everything within Bulma bottomed out. This was the only way they had to get Vegeta home. And, if Shenron couldn’t help them, then what was there left?

 

_ Hell, no!  _ Her mind railed.  _ I will not accept this! _

 

“Don’t worry, Trunks,” she said finally. “I won’t rest until I find a way to get your father back.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

_ Prince Vegeta woke just as his small pod landed on the planet Frieza had sent him to. There would be a full moon here tonight, which fit perfectly into his plans. _

 

_ He was gradually learning how to maintain control of himself while in Oozaru form-- not that he would need self control to complete his mission. _

 

_ Vegeta climbed out of the pod just as the sun was setting. It would not take him long to exterminate the lowly inhabitants of this region once he changed form. And with three other warriors on various parts of this planet, it would be ripe for Frieza’s picking in no time. _

 

_ The rush of adrenaline was the first sign that his transformation had begun. His heart racing, the rapid flow of blood in his ears, the fire that burned deep within his belly saturated his tiny frame, causing it to expand into the form of the great ape. _

 

_ His rampage was swift as blood curdling screams gave way to the sound of breaking bones. Bodies were broken, limbs torn off, blood spilled. Men, women and children, the unfortunate victims of the Saiyin’s carnage, and Vegeta reveled in it..! _

 

**_BOOM!!!_ **

 

The alarm bomb abruptly woke Vegeta with a blast that nearly knocked him out of bed.

 

For a moment, he had forgotten where he was as he choked on smoke and dust. But when he found himself surrounded by floating hourglasses- or, rather, alarm bombs- it all came back to him.

 

He was on the circular bed that had belonged to Lord Beerus. It was the same bed he had changed several times, even as Beerus had slept on it. And he was still dressed in destroyer god attire.

 

“Good morning, my lord,” Whis greeted as he entered the sleeping chamber. “Rise and shine.”

 

The smoke was clearing as Vegeta glared at him, growling in anger.

 

“Oh, I see,” Whis quipped. “Our new God of Destruction has awoken on the wrong side of the bed.”

 

“Well, what did you expect, you dumbass?” Vegeta groused, shaking in anger and shock from the blast. “This bed is too small, the sheets smell, and I don’t need a bomb to wake me!”

 

“As I recall, lord, you  _ did  _ refuse my offer to redecorate for you,” Whis said, ignoring the insult.

 

“Never mind,” Vegeta groaned. “What do you want?”

 

“I thought you might like some breakfast before training.”

 

“Training?” Vegeta asked as he leapt off the floating bed and landed in front of his attendant.

 

“Well, you may be God of Destruction now,” Whis replied. “But if you’re going to do your job effectively, you still require training.”

 

“Yeah, sure, fine, whatever,” Vegeta grumbled.

 

Whis chuckled as he turned to escort Vegeta to the dining room. “Look on the bright side,” the blue angel chortled. “At least, you don’t have to wear that silly pink apron any more.”

 

_ Compared to being ripped away from my family, I wish I did!  _ Vegeta thought woefully.

 

“And don’t think we’ll be doing what we’ve done before,” Whis warned. “I advise you to prepare yourself for training only befitting a god.”

 

“Should I be worried?” Vegeta asked dryly as they walked.

 

Whis covered his mouth as he laughed. “Oh, you’ll soon see, my lord.”

 

It wasn’t long before they reached the dining room. Vegeta stood in the doorway as he noticed the copious amounts of food laid out on the table. Not that it was anything unusual, since it was always this way when Lord Beerus ate here. But now it just seemed excessive, even with his Saiyan appetite.

 

Vegeta entered and took a seat in what was Beerus’ chair, if for no other reason than to avoid hearing Whis tell him to sit there. The previous night, he had planned to sleep in guest quarters as always, but Whis insisted he sleep in Beerus’ chambers instead.

 

He hadn’t eaten at all since he arrived as his sudden departure from his family all but killed his appetite. He’d hoped he would eat well enough the next day, but all he managed was a few pieces of fruit as he gazed at the fish swimming in the massive aquarium that surrounded them.

 

“I suggest you eat your fill,” Whis said. “Today’s training session will be quite rigorous.”

 

“I’ll manage,” Vegeta huffed as he stood. “Let’s go.”

 

“If you insist,” Whis said before tapping the butt of his staff to the floor and instantly transporting them into…

 

_ Space?! _

 

“Whis!” Vegeta gasped, shocked and dumbfounded. “Wha… what the  _ hell…?!” _

 

“Relax, Vegeta,” Whis admonished. “You’re a  _ god,  _ now. Remember?”

 

“Bu… but… but… I…” Vegeta froze, inhaled and discovered he could actually  _ breath! _

 

Whis chuckled. “You think that garment was the only thing I gave you yesterday? You knew very well immortality was part of the deal.”

 

“Well... I’m… just not used to it yet is all,” Vegeta admitted as he surveyed the space around him. Stars, planets and other heavenly bodies surrounded them. He had flown in the thin air of a planet’s orbit many times before, but never so far out in space without a ship.

 

Despite himself, Vegeta felt exhilarated by this new experience.

 

“Ready to begin training, my lord?” Whis asked, reminding his new master why they were there.

 

“Yeah,” Vegeta replied with surprising eagerness. “Let’s do this!”

 

One moment, Whis was nodding and lifting his staff to him. The next, he found himself surrounded by rapidly moving asteroids. He could still feel Whis’s ki, but it took a minute before he could see him keeping at a safe distance.

 

Vegeta was inside an asteroid belt which surrounded a blue gas giant.

 

“You must avoid the asteroids while keeping yourself from being pulled in by the planet’s gravity,” Whis instructed. “And don’t think this is going to be easy, Vegeta. I have you in a protective bubble for the moment. But I assure you, it will be quite a challenge once I remove it. So, make sure to keep your higher energy contained, because you’re going to need it.”

 

It wasn’t like Whis to offer full disclosure like this, usually incorporating the element of surprise to keep him and Kakarot on their toes. Vegeta found this strange and a little unsettling, but rose to the challenge.

 

“Bring it on, Whis,” the Saiyan announced. “I’m ready!”

 

Once the angel removed the bubble, Vegeta was pulled into the gravity field along with the asteroids. The sudden jolt disoriented him until a small asteroid hit him from behind, prompting him to turn and fire at it with a ki blast.

 

Now finally focused, Vegeta proceeded to fly in the opposite direction of the asteroids, dodging and blasting through as he went, all the while just managing to resist the planet’s gravitational pull, heart racing and high on adrenaline. Not even Bulma’s newest upgrades to the gravity chamber compared to battling the elements of space as only a god can.

 

He took several laps around the planet, testing the limits of his power in ways that were not possible before.

 

He  _ loved _ it!

 

Then, he suddenly found himself out of the asteroid belt and in front of Whis again.

 

“Hey!” Vegeta whined, out of breath. “I was just getting warmed up!”

 

“You were in there for several hours,” Whis told him.

 

“ _ What?  _ Are you  _ serious?!” _

 

“I am, lord,” Whis replied. “I swear, you are a glutton for punishment if there ever was one.”

 

Vegeta smirked. “And I thought you already knew that about me.”

 

“Indeed,” Whis chuckled. “In the meantime, we should head back. I assume you must be hungry.”

 

And Vegeta  _ was _ hungry, but wasn’t aware  _ how _ hungry until he returned and ate more than half the food laid before him.

 

But as he crawled into bed that night, he thought of Bulma, aching for her to be beside him and feeling guilty for having enjoyed himself as much as he had today, yet loath to admit it.

 

o-o-o

 

Over the next four days, it was more of the same. Vegeta would train in the asteroid belt and had no doubt his power was increasing in ways that would not have been possible for any mortal, and he reveled in it. But, at night, thoughts of Bulma and his children would occupy his mind. And he knew his wife would not have hesitated to act on their plan. If Shenron were able to bring their gods back, he would have by now.

 

But, after the alarm bomb woke him on the fifth day, Whis announced that he would be training elsewhere.

 

Vegeta later found himself and his attendant near another gas giant with an asteroid belt. But this time the asteroids all had electric currents arching between them.

 

Whis gave him the same instructions he did previously, and Vegeta was eager to meet this new challenge.

 

The Saiyan flew right in, dodging asteroids and finding the gravity no stronger than the previous planet. But his ki blasts would charge up the currents, causing them to run through his body at extreme levels. Even when he used his fists, the charge from the asteroids would transfer painfully through him, and toxic fumes within the belt made his efforts even more difficult.

 

Several hours later, Vegeta was exhausted, yet Whis made no move to extract him. It took everything in him just to resist the gravity. Turning Super Saiyan, which he had not done at all until today, also didn’t help as it had the same results as his ki blasts.

 

He was lying on an asteroid, completely spent as electric currents continued to flow through his body.

 

He was done.

 

He had lost his family.

 

It wasn’t worth being a god.

 

He didn’t care anymore.

 

_ I give up. _

 

He scrambled to his feet, standing on the asteroid with what little strength he had left and lifting his arms in surrender.

 

“ _ I give UP!”  _ he cried.

 

Just then, a fresh jolt of electricity shot through his body, overwhelming him.

 

It was intense, and a euphoria enveloped him.

 

Was he dying?

 

The sensation raged through him unlike any Super Saiyan power up ever had, and he cried out as the barriers within him fell away.

 

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he found himself once again next to Whis.

 

Vegeta was literally shaking and couldn’t speak for several minutes.

 

“Wha… what happened?” he said, finally.

 

“I think you know,” Whis said.

 

And Vegeta could feel it, a new power running through his body. He lifted his hand to his face and could see electrical arcs surging between his fingers.

 

Vegeta took a deep breath and focused, reaching deep within himself to tap into this new power.

 

His aura transformed into a blaze of violet. And, though his hair remained its natural color, his eyes changed from obsidian to bright amethyst.

 

The power was intoxicating!

 

“Congratulations, Vegeta,” Whis said. “You now possess the power of a destroyer god.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see some destroyer god action, and a Goku cameo.
> 
> Please, comment. Your feedback is my oxygen.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It had been over a week since Vegeta left and Bulma was nowhere near figuring out how to get him back. Shenron had always been their ace in the hole when it came to impossible situations like this. And since he couldn’t help this time, she wasn’t even sure where to begin.

 

She had researched everything from quantum science to religious materials and rituals regarding deities only to hit a wall in the end.

 

She was sitting out on the terrace, once again racking her brain for a solution.

 

“Hey, Bulma!” a cheery, familiar voice shouted in greeting. Bulma looked up to see her old friend waving to her in mid air.

 

“Goku!” she called out as the Saiyan landed beside her. “Long time, no see.”

 

“Yeah,” Goku said as he sat next to her. “Just came by for a visit.”

 

“Still training that boy, huh?” Bulma asked, tersely. “It’s been two years. You have a family who misses you, you know.”

 

“Funny,” Goku said. “Chi-Chi told me the same thing.”

 

“Then, get a clue, Goku!” Bulma scolded.

 

“Hey, don’t get bent out of shape, Bulma,” he said, hands in front of him in defense.

 

Bulma sighed when she realized she was overreacting. “I’m sorry, Goku. It’s just, a lot has happened this week.”

 

“Yeah, I heard,” Goku said. “Goten told me some aliens killed Shin and then Beerus got snuffed out, and something about Vegeta being the new destroyer god.”

 

“I know,” Bulma said. “Crazy, huh?” Her tone was somber, but Goku didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Anyway, is he here?”

 

“What? Who?  _ Vegeta?” _ Bulma asked, perplexed.

 

“Well, yeah. Of course, Vegeta.”

 

“Uh… no… “

 

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Goku said, clearly disappointed. “I was hoping I could fight him.”

 

“ _ What?!”  _ Bulma yelped. She knew this shouldn’t surprise her but…  _ dammit! _

 

“Yeah,” Goku replied, enthusiastically holding up his fist in front of him. “Now that he’s a destroyer god, I’ll bet he has some really crazy power.  _ Man! _ He might even be stronger than Beerus ever was! I can’t  _ wait _ for the chance to go one-on-one with him and test my pow-”

 

“ _ WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!” _ Bulma screamed before smacking him upside the head.

 

“Aw, come on, Bulma,” Goku whined as he rubbed the back of his head. “You know I can’t pass up a challenge like that. I just  _ have _ to fight him.”

 

“You don’t understand,” Bulma said in exasperation. “Vegeta was forced to leave us. He’s on the destroyer homeworld now.”

 

“Oh, right.” Goku said, understanding finally dawning on him.

 

“Anyway, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to get him back,” Bulma explained. “I already tried using the dragon balls to bring back Shin and Beerus, but Shenron said he can’t revive them because they’ve ceased to exist and I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“Hmm,” Goku thought for a moment. “If you can rebuild your time machine, maybe you can go back and warn Shin about the aliens that killed him.”

 

“I thought about that,” Bulma said. “But, when Beerus destroyed my time machine, he also destroyed the notes. And I still can’t rebuild it strictly from memory.”

 

“Well, then, maybe...” Goku mused. “Oh, yeah. You remember when we were in the Tournament of Power, right?”

 

“How can I forget?” Bulma said dryly.

 

“Well, when the Zenos erased the seven universes that lost, those people and their gods ceased to exist,” Goku recalled. “But, after we won and Seventeen used the super dragon balls to wish them back, Super Shenron brought back the people  _ and _ the gods.”

 

“Well, yeah, I’m sure that would work,” Bulma admitted. “But, how are we going to find the super dragon balls when they’re all scattered around the sixth and seventh universes?”

 

“The only one I know with enough experience to find them is Lord Champa,” Goku replied with a shrug.

 

“Do you think he’d be willing to help, since we’d be bringing back his brother?”

 

“I think Champa actually cares more about food than Beerus,” Goku said, half joking.

 

“Well,” Bulma said with renewed vigor.  _ This could actually work! _ “If it’s food he wants, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Lady Bulma,” Whis greeted.

 

“Hi, Whis.” Bulma said, using the communicator he had given her years ago. “Vegeta isn’t with you by any chance, is he?”

 

“He’s taking a nap at the moment,” Whis replied. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Well, I have an idea I think will bring back Beerus and Shin,” Bulma explained.

 

“I’m all ears,” Whis eagerly said.

 

“Okay, well, needless to say, Shenron couldn’t do it. So, I need you to contact Vados and ask her if she and Champa could help me find the super dragon balls.”

 

Whis gave her a mischievous smirk. “I’m sure you’re aware I don’t do such favors free of charge. So, what compensation would you be offering?”

 

Bulma was ready for this.

 

“Oh, let me show you,” she said before pulling a capsule out of her pocket, pressing the plunger and tossing it onto the deck, all the while positioning her communicator so Whis could see.

 

The smoke from the capsule cleared, revealing a full table spread of food.

 

“Oh,  _ my!”  _ Whis said, his eyes widening. “A full banquet within a capsule!”

 

“I’ll give you a box of three if you’ll help me,” Bulma offered.

 

“Make it six capsules and we have a deal.” 

 

“Done!” she said. “And, Whis, please, don’t breathe a word of this to Vegeta. I don’t want him to get his hopes up.”

 

“Mum’s the word,” he promised.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

After making his call to Vados, Whis found Vegeta eating a snack in the dining room.

 

“I trust you slept well, my lord,” he said upon entering.

 

“Not at all,” Vegeta replied as he rose from the table and approached one of the aquarium’s view ports, arms folded.

 

“I am sorry to hear that,” Whis said.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Vegeta said after a moment. “You told me you met the aliens responsible for Shin and Beerus’ deaths.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

“Can you find where the responsible party are living now? Particularly, the ring leader?”

 

Whis gazed into the ball atop his staff. “I’ve located them,” he announced. “They are in grid 3053, section 201.”

 

Vegeta turned to his attendant with a wicked smile.

 

“I’d like to pay them a visit.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

It took them nearly an hour to reach the planet.

 

“I’ve located the guilty party, my lord,” Whis announced. “He’s in one of the dwellings below us.”

 

“Take me to him!” Vegeta ordered.

 

Whis landed them both on the roof of one of the houses in a run down side of town, and Vegeta bore right through it, landing in front of its occupant.

 

“ _ Hey!” _ the alien exclaimed as he stood from his chair.

 

“Yo, Whis,” Vegeta called up to his attendant who was still standing on the roof. “This  _ is _ the guy, right?”

 

Whis checked the replay with his staff. “That’s him, my lord.”

 

“What’s going on here?” the alien demanded. “Who the hell are you?!”

 

“I am Vegeta, God of Destruction.” It was the first time he had called himself by his new title, and it could not have felt more  _ right. _

 

But the man didn’t take him seriously. “Look, you,” he said. “I don’t care  _ who _ you say you are. Just because you crash in here wearing that silly costume doesn’t mean-  _ ech! _ ” Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and flew him up into the stratosphere, Whis materializing next to him.

 

“So, Whis, you think he’ll take me seriously, now?” Vegeta asked his angel as a means of taunting his captive, who was now clearly terrified.

 

“I should say so, my lord.”

 

“P- please, put me down! Put me  _ down!”  _ The man pleaded.

 

“I will,” Vegeta said. “But, first, I have a few questions.”

 

“Ask me anything! I- I’ll tell you what you want to know,” the alien promised. “Just, please, don’t kill me!”

 

“Fine!” Vegeta said, tightening his grip. “First off, how did you manage to get past Other World and breach the realm of the Kais? Second, how did you find out killing the Supreme Kai would also kill Lord Beerus? And third, who gave you the technology to do that?”

 

“I- it  _ wasn’t  _ technology,” his hostage said. “It was ma- magic.”

 

“Magic?” It was the last thing Vegeta expected.

 

“Y- yes,” the alien said. “This short, ugly looking little guy, a- a wizard, came to us. Said he knew what Beerus did to our planet and th- that he’d help us k- kill him if we helped him kill the Supreme Kai.

 

“He had this cr- crystal ball thing that let us see both their worlds. And wh- when that girl Kai said s- something about Beerus and the Su- Supreme Kai being linked, the little guy used his magic to t- transport us so we could k- k- kill him.”

 

“What’s his name?!” Vegeta demanded.

 

“B- B- Bibidi.”

 

“ _ Bibidi?!” _ Vegeta’s eyes widened. “Whis?”

 

“I’m checking now, my lord,” he said, gazing into the ball on his staff. “It appears that Babidi had spawned an heir before Earth’s Majin Buu ordeal.”

 

“I see,” he said before turning back to his victim. “Now, didn’t I say I’d put this guy down if he told us everything.”

 

“I believe you did, my lord.”

 

But, Vegeta’s wicked smile told his hostage what he intended to do.

 

“ _ Noooo! Please! Don’t!”  _ he screamed.  _ “Please, have mercy!” _

 

“Why should I give you mercy after what you did?” Vegeta extended his arm out at full length. “Lord Beerus was merciful enough to let half your people live. But, because of what you’ve done, your entire planet will pay with their lives. Consider  _ that _ as you fall to your death!”

 

Vegeta promptly released his victim and watched as he plummeted downward, flailing and screaming. He hit the ground with enough force to rupture him, splattering blood everywhere. Even his entrails could be seen.

 

The Saiyan had long forgotten the excitement of the kill, and the rush of having taken this assassin's life thrilled him to no end.

 

An even greater rush came over him as Whis transported them both to a safe distance before Vegeta formed a violet ball of cataclysmic energy and fired at the planet.

 

The Saiyan had initially dreaded this stage of his new existence. But, as he watched the planet ignite in glorious shades of orange and red, he felt nothing but exhilaration for what he had done.

 

To  _ hell _ with mortal life!

 

He was born and raised to be a God of Destruction.

 

Now, he  _ was  _ one.

 

“Whis, find that Bibidi!”

 

“At once, my lord.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I thought. Had to give part of my chapter a complete overhaul and ended up with two, so the next one should be up early next week. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Whis’s search took them to a small, remote planet with a sparse population.  _ Shouldn’t be hard to find that weasel here,  _ Vegeta thought as they landed in front of one of the villages.

 

“He should be  _ here,  _ my lord,” Whis announced.

 

Vegeta nodded as they made their way into the village until one of the locals approached them. He was short in stature, vaguely resembling a rat.

 

“Never seen the like of you before,” he said in greeting. “How can I help you?”

 

“We are seeking the wizard, Bibidi,” Whis answered.

 

“Bibidi?” the young man questioned. “Then you wish to be one of his faithful ones?”

 

“’Faithful ones?’” Vegeta asked in puzzlement.

 

“Well, yes,” the villager replied. “He  _ is _ our savior, after all.”

 

“I see,” Whis said after a brief pause. “Of course. We’d like to see him now, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Sure,” their impromptu guide said. “Right this way.”

 

“I hope you don’t expect me to bow down to that little bastard,” Vegeta discreetly told his attendant.

 

“I do not, my lord,” he replied. “But, I’m sure these people will.”

 

They made their way to the heart of the village and found themselves in front of what appeared to be a throne, whereupon sat none other then Bibidi himself.

 

“Kind sir, would you mind telling me how this Bibidi became your savior?” Whis asked their guide. “As you can see, we are not exactly from around here.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” he replied enthusiastically. “You see, our entire planet was drying up due to a terrible drought. We could no longer grow our crops. Livestock were dying.  _ We  _ were dying. And then, just as we were all about to lose hope, our savior, Bibidi came and replenished our water and food sources. We were  _ saved! _ And we owe it all to  _ him!” _

 

“I see,” Whis said before turning to his master. “Apparently ‘saving’ these people to get on their good graces and ultimately control them.”

 

“Any chance  _ he  _ may have caused the drought?” Vegeta asked.

 

“I do not know, my lord,” Whis answered.

 

The two of them watched as their fugitive wizard blessed a long line of worshipers who gave him offerings of food and coin as they bowed and chanted his name. Vegeta, naturally, found it all rather nauseating. They should be worshiping  _ him, _ the  _ Destroyer of Worlds, _ and not this impostor! Whis sensed his master’s fury rising.

 

“Try to contain yourself, my lord,” he admonished. “We do not want to cause a scene here.”

 

But Vegeta was seething, wanting nothing more than to end that smug little twerp for his insolence.

 

“Ah, what have we here,” Bibidi said once he caught sight of his two guests and stood. “Visitors from another world. I see word of my benevolent reputation spreads far and wide!”

 

“You are  _ not  _ a god and we will  _ not  _ bow to you!” Vegeta blurted out, ignoring Whis’s cautionary advice.

 

“ _ Blasphemy!”  _ the crowd shouted, but Bibidi held up a hand to silence them.

 

“Let’s see what else they have to say. Surely, they have no comprehension of my greatness,” he told his worshipers while simultaneously taunting his accuser.

 

“You used your magic to deceive these people into believing you’re a god. But, I know for a fact that you’re  _ not! _ ” Vegeta announced. “We also know you’re responsible for the deaths of the Supreme Kai and Beerus the Destroyer, which also makes you a  _ murderer _ of gods!”

 

But the wizard just laughed. “You come here and accuse me of such atrocities? Who are you to make such accusations?”

 

“Let’s just say I’m lord Beerus’ replacement,” Vegeta said before turning to the crowd. “And I will destroy this entire planet if you do not surrender him to me.”

 

Whis rolled his eyes. “Do you  _ really  _ expect these people to just give him up that easily?”

 

“Listen, you,” Bibidi told his accuser. “I don’t know where you got your information from, but I think we all know you’ve either been misinformed or you’re just spewing lies. So, why don’t you just go back to your little neck of the universe and leave us alone.”

 

“We’re not going  _ anywhere  _ until you come with us,” Vegeta stated.

 

“Fine!” Bibidi snapped. “If that’s the way you want to play,” he said before signaling to his own attendant, who pulled out a weapon. Whis, mercifully enough, erected a shield as the man fired.

 

“For your information, Bibidi, we now know you are the guilty party,” Whis told him. “Because  _ that  _ weapon is identical to the one used to kill Kaioshin.”

 

“Lies!” Bibidi shouted.

 

“ _ Lies… lies… lies..,”  _ the crowd chanted, clearly unwilling to concede to the destroyer’s wishes.

 

“Whis,” Vegeta said. “It looks like we’re going to have to take him by force.”

 

“I could just transport him to us, my lord,” Whis offered.

 

“And where’s the fun in  _ that?” _ Vegeta asked with a wicked smile. “Just let me out and I’ll do the rest.”

 

The angel rolled his eyes again and sighed. “Very well, my lord,” he said before giving Vegeta an exit.

 

The Saiyan promptly fired a ki blast at the armed man as he approached Bibidi and proceeded to fire on anyone who tried to jump him while shoving aside those that attempted to shield the wizard.

 

Once Vegeta reached him, Bibidi was literally shaking in his boots. “Not so brave now that your patsies can’t protect you, huh?” the Saiyan sneered before aggressively picking him up by his scruff.

 

Vegeta could have easily sped back to Whis. But instead, he walked leisurely back to him with his hostage in tow, this time with much less resistance from the crowd. “Put me  _ down!” _ the diminutive wizard protested as he flailed in his grip.

 

“Get us out of here, Whis,” Vegeta ordered once he reached his attendant.

 

“At once, my lord,” the angel said before transporting them out into the planet’s orbit, all the while keeping their bubble intact so Bibidi could breath- for now.

 

“What are you going to do with me?” the wizard nervously asked.

 

“That’s easy,” Vegeta sneered. “I’m going to kill you.”

 

“W- wait, what? You’re not even going to question me? Just…  _ kill  _ me?” Bibidi asked, still shaking.

 

“Oh, we already know you’re guilty, and for all we know, _you’re_ the one who caused the drought, but I really don’t care,” Vegeta snarled. “The fact that you had the _gall_ to claim you’re a god- especially after having two of them slaughtered- is reason enough for me to send you straight to hell. Question is, should I send you there by strangulation or exposure?”

 

“No! Please!” Bibidi pleaded, once again flailing in Vegeta’s grip. “I’ll do anything, just, please, let me go!”

 

“Let’s see,” the destroyer mused. “Strangling you would give me the satisfaction of killing you with my own hands...”

 

“Please,  _ no..! _

 

“But exposure would certainly be a far more agonizing death…”

 

“No, I’m  _ begging  _ you! Look, I’ll give you half my wealth if you let me go!” Bibidi offered.

 

“What?!” Vegeta snapped. “How  _ dare _ you insult me by thinking you can  _ buy _ me out! I am a  _ god,  _ and I don’t need your wealth. Especially not wealth you acquired from such blasphemous deceit.” Then, he turned to his attendant.

 

“Whis, drop the shield!” Vegeta ordered.

 

“As you wish,” he said.

 

The moment their shield was down, Bibidi’s breathing seized and he began to swell. Vegeta kept a tight grip on him until his captive completely succumbed to asphyxiation.

 

“I think we should send him back to his congregation now,” Vegeta suggested. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Yes, my lord,” Whis said before transporting their now very dead hostage back to the planet before Vegeta made good on his threat and fired.

 

“I don’t know about you, Whis,” Vegeta said as he watched the planet explode before him, satisfied in the great work he had accomplished. “But I’ve worked up an appetite.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

The call came shortly after they had returned home. Not wanting to go back on his promise to Bulma, Whis took the call outside while Vegeta ate.

 

“Lord Champa,” the angel greeted. “I hoped I’d hear back from you.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” the destroyer huffed. “Now, what’s this I heard about one of your mortal friends- ‘Bulma,’ is it- wanting me to help her find the super dragon balls?”

 

“Actually, this concerns you as well, Lord Champa,” Whis explained. “Your brother is dead.”

 

“ _ What?” _ Champa yelped. “And why am I just now hearing about this?”

 

“Perhaps I had forgotten to mention that fact to Vados,” Whis admitted. “But, yes, someone killed the Supreme Kai, resulting in Lord Beerus’ death.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why your friend is sticking her nose into matters that do not concern her,” Champa said.

 

“On the contrary, it does,” Whis explained. “Her husband- the Saiyan, Vegeta- is now our God of Destruction.”

 

“Whoa, wait, hold on,” Champa said, clearly confused. “If Vegeta is the new God of Destruction, then,  _ how-” _

 

“I’ll explain later,” Whis said. “Will you help her?”

 

Champa thought for a moment before answering. “Well, aside from my brother’s life, what compensation is she offering?”

 

“Well, she did offer me some encapsulated banquet tables laden with food,” Whis replied.

 

“Wait.  _ What?” _ Champa exclaimed. “A whole banquet inside a  _ capsule?!” _

 

“Will you do it or not?” Whis pressed.

 

“Alright, fine, I’ll do it!” Champa said finally.

 

“Excellent! When do you think you will arrive?” 

 

“Probably a day, Earth time,” Champa answered.

 

“Good,” Whis said. “I will let Lady Bulma know. I suggest you bring the hexahedron with you since humans can’t breathe in space.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Champa said before cutting off the transmission.

 

Whis stood there and sighed for a moment as he thought of their conversation and the compromises he had made.

 

He was indeed going to have some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to finally have this chapter up.
> 
> Please, leave me some feedback.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The following day, Lord Champa and Vados arrived at Capsule Corp. with the hexahedron.

 

“About time you got here,” Bulma said once they landed. “I was beginning to worry.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re lucky we even showed up,” Champa grudged. “I was in the middle of my nap. The only reason I’m even here is the food capsules Whis told me about.”

 

“My lord, need I remind you your brother was also lost in this incident and that we’re doing this to get him back?” Vados asked.

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Champa said dismissively before turning back to Bulma. “Now, here’s the deal, mortal. Since I’m the one doing all the legwork, I expect twice what you’re paying Whis just for the phone call.”

 

“Twice?” Of course, she shouldn’t have been surprised. “You’re asking for twelve capsules, Champa.”

 

“That’s  _ Lord _ Champa to you.”

 

“Fine. Whatever. Anyway, I’m already taking several for the trip, along with all my other supplies,” Bulma said, indicating the small utility case she was carrying. “So, you’re going to get a lot more than Whis anyway.”

 

“Twelve capsules payment or the deal’s off!” Champa insisted.

 

“Alright, fine,” Bulma groaned. “But only  _ after  _ we finish this. Same deal I made with Whis.”

 

Champa considered her conditions before replying. “Fine. But they better be worth it.”

 

“Oh, they are, I promise,” Bulma said.

 

“How long will your supplies last?” Vados asked her.

 

“About six months, I think.”

 

“I suggest you double them,” The angel advised.

 

“Really?” Bulma asked. “You think it’ll take longer, even with my super dragon ball radar?”

 

Vados turned to Champa. “Are you going to tell her or should I, my lord?”

 

“What?” he said, caught off guard. “Uh… I… don’t have the... uh... slightest idea-”

 

“Lord Champa used the super dragon balls four months ago,” Vados told her.

 

“ _ What?” _ she exclaimed. “Are you  _ kidding _ me? So, I have to wait another eight months before I can use them?”

 

“Thanks a bunch, Vados!” Champa scolded. “I would have told her myself, you know.”

 

“Exactly  _ when,  _ my lord?” Vados asked sarcastically.

 

“Look, it will probably take us that long to find them, anyway,” Champa said, trying to justify himself.

 

“In the meantime, I’d better pack more supplies and let my family know I won’t be back as soon as I thought.” 

 

“Okay, fine,” Champa said. “And, hurry up about it!”

 

“Now, wait just a minute!” Bulma exclaimed, hands on hips and eyes glaring. “For your information, this is a  _ very bad  _ time to rush me! As we’ve already established, we still have to wait another eight months before we can even  _ use  _ the super dragon balls again. And, besides  _ that,  _ this whole situation has been extremely difficult on all of us here, especially my children! And now I have to tell them I’m going to be away for almost a  _ year?!  _ I appreciate you helping me, but please,  _ try  _ to be a little understanding, okay?”

 

Champa just folded his arms and snorted before Bulma stepped away.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Over an hour past before Bulma was ready to go. Her parents would be looking after the children while she was gone, and Bulla wasn’t all too happy about the prospect of her mother being away for so long. So, she had to explain to her once again that she had to go so her daddy could come home.

 

Bulma inhaled deeply and exhaled as she stepped inside the hexahedron, heart racing in anticipation for the long trip ahead. Lord Champa would not exactly be pleasant company, of course. But, if they succeed in reviving their gods and getting Vegeta back, it would be worth the pain.

 

Once Bulma and Champa were settled in, Vados tapped the butt of her staff on top of the hexahedron where she stood and they were off.

 

“I’m taking us to the space between our two universes,” Vados told her passengers. “It should be a good place to begin our search.”

 

“Great,” Bulma said. “Let me know when we’re there so I can break out the radar.”

 

Vados nodded in acknowledgment as they made their way across the universe.

 

Bulma pulled out a capsule and from it produced a chair before turning to Champa.

 

“I have another one if you’d like to sit down,” she offered as she sat.

 

“I’ll stand, thank you,” he said in a surprisingly somber tone, back facing her and hands clasped behind him.

 

Clearly, this situation  _ was _ affecting him as much as her, but he was just too proud to admit it.

 

_ Just like Vegeta. _

 

As she watched the stars whiz by, she thought of the first time they had met on Namek. He was the enemy, had killed her friends, and she was terrified of him- at first. He had demanded they give him the dragon balls so he could wish for  _ immortality. _

 

Even after she had invited him into her home, he had threatened to  _ destroy their world. _ Becoming a  _ Super Saiyan _ \- becoming the  _ most powerful being in the galaxy _ \- was his top priority, as was killing Goku.

 

She thought of how Vegeta surrendered to Babidi’s power just so he could be the  _ cold-blooded monster he once was _ after seven years together.

 

He now has what he had wanted all those years ago, and she wondered if maybe she was just being selfish. But,  _ dammit! _ He was her  _ husband!  _ He should be home with his _ family!  _ Just because he now has  _ immortality _ and can  _ destroy without consequence _ and be the  _ god _ he always wanted to be doesn’t negate the fact that he was needed at home. That she lies awake at night, missing him, aching for him, and wonders if he still feels the same. That his daughter asks  _ every day _ when her daddy would be home, and cries at night because  _ no one _ can tell her the story of her namesake- a legendary ancestor of the royal line- like her  _ daddy! _

 

And Vegeta  _ did  _ change over the years. He’d let go of his old desires and made his family his top priority. And he initially didn’t want to accept the opportunity to be a god if it meant leaving them. She hoped that would still be the case.

 

“You’re wasting your time, you know,” Champa said, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“What are you saying?” Bulma asked tersely. “I think we both know for a fact that Super Shenron can-”

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Champa said as he turned to face her. “I’m talking about Vegeta.”

 

“Vegeta?” she asked. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Of course you don’t!” the destroyer snapped as if insulted. “You’ve never experienced what it is to possess the power of a god, let alone, a  _ destroyer  _ god.

 

“Oh, your precious Saiyan prince may have already had divine powers, but the power of a  _ destroyer  _ possesses its vessel in ways no other power can. It robs you of empathy and personal attachments no longer matter. The desire for power and destruction takes over.

 

“So, what I’m basically getting at is that the man you married no longer exists, and a God of Destruction has taken his place.”

 

“No, Champa.” Bulma stood as she protested. “I refuse to accept that! Vegeta was already a cold-blooded killer before we met. If I helped him change once, I can do it again.”

 

“Don’t kid yourself, mortal,” Champa said. “You have no idea what you’re messing with here or what liberties Whis already took for you. Truth is, you’re supposed to be  _ dead!” _

 

Bulma suddenly went pale.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Shameful,” Elder Kai muttered. “Absolutely shameful.”

 

“What’s shameful, sir?” Kai Miku asked as she approached him.

 

“That Earth woman, Bulma, is so determined to raise Kaioshin and Lord Beerus just to get her husband back that she went as far as to enlist the help of a god from the sixth universe- Lord Champa, no less- to find the super dragon balls.”

 

“Sounds to me like she has good intentions.” Miku said. “So, I don’t understand why you would think it a bad thing.” She already knew how Elder Kai felt about the wish orbs, but, still…

 

“It’s because those Earthlings are so spoiled they just can’t accept their circumstances and move on. They always have to go and fix them with the dragon balls, which is bad enough. But to go as far as to seek out wish orbs meant for  _ gods? _ Now, that’s just taking it too far.”

 

“But, don’t you want Kaioshin back?”

 

“Of  _ course  _ I do,” the older Kai replied. “But that’s beside the point. Not letting nature take its course could have dire consequences.

 

“And, besides that, if Lord Beerus is raised from the dead and Lord Vegeta refuses to step down, they could end up in a battle that would wreak havoc on the cosmos. Perhaps even destroy the entire universe!”

 

“As valid as your concerns may be, I respectfully disagree,” Miku said, not surprising her elder whatsoever. “I doubt Whis would even let it come to that. And, he  _ did _ spare Earth, after all. So, he must have anticipated-”

 

“Foolish child,” Elder Kai said, cutting her off. “Vegeta is a full-fledged destroyer now and you  _ know  _ there’s no going back. It’s only a matter of time before he finds out about Whis’s- uh- ‘little over-site.’”

 

He then excused himself and walked away as Miku stood, pondering what he had said.

 

“He’s old and set in his ways,” Kibido said from behind her. “But, he means well.”

 

“Is he right, though?”she asked as she turned to her attendant. “Do you think Lord Vegeta will go that far to keep his place as God of Destruction?”

 

“I do not know, mistress,” Kibido answered. “But I do know Bulma is quite resourceful, for a human. And if she believes there is hope, then perhaps we should as well.”

 

And right now,  _ hope  _ sounded like a good place to start.

  
_ Safe journey, Bulma,  _ Miku silently prayed.  _ Bring my master back. I am counting on you. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The alarm bombs were the first things to go, replaced by enormous pocket-style watches that simply rang when it was time to wake up. And Beerus’ kitty bed was replaced by a king-sized one, made specifically for Vegeta’s comfort.

 

Since having received the power of the God of Destruction, Vegeta found himself thinking of his family and life back on Earth less and less as it transformed his mind, until they were nothing more than a mere echo that would fade over time.

 

Over the next few months, Vegeta would visit the various worlds throughout their universe, demonstrating his destructive power and spreading the word that  _ he _ was now God of Destruction. Anyone who would dare fight him were handily defeated.

 

For the most part, Vegeta would leave each planet intact as their ambassadors trembled in fear. But, if anyone did manage to anger him, that planet would be destroyed.

 

And, when he was not off visiting other worlds, Vegeta would train with Whis, both on world and off.

 

All the while, Whis never breathed a word to his master regarding Bulma’s quest for the super dragon balls or the liberties he had taken for his family, or Earth. If they were successful, Lord Beerus would return from the dead and- hopefully- Vegeta would ultimately be willing to go home. But Whis understood it would not be that simple and would likely have to find a way to convince him, despite the all-consuming power that now possesses him.

 

On their latest excursion, the destroyer and his angel visited a planet in the Sunflower Galaxy. L’li, queen of the planet Avolyn, greeted them in the company of her courtesans. She was tall and slender, with long, feather-like hair reflecting the vibrant colors of a macaw.

 

Unlike the many monarchs and subjects that had trembled before the destroyer in fear, the statuesque ruler of this verdant planet, respectfully, showed no fear of him despite knowing full well of his terrifying reputation.

 

“I see no point in fear,” the queen told him later as they walked alone together in the palace garden.

 

“Then, you must have a great deal of self control over your emotions,” Vegeta replied.

 

“I am not talking about emotions,” queen L’li said as she stopped to look at him. “I simply see no point in acting on them. You can either prevent harmful or frightening circumstances or you can’t. And, either way, trembling in fear or groveling is simply a waste of time. You either perish or you don’t. And if you survive, you will recover.”

 

“You sound more like an idealist than a queen,” Vegeta smirked. “Perhaps I should go ahead and destroy your planet now, just to see if your resolve is as strong as you claim.”

 

“I would prefer to see it as facing my fears with my head held high,” the queen said, her height towering his own.

 

Vegeta found this queen’s resoluteness unsettling. He was accustomed to entire planetary populations- even their rulers- trembling before him in fear. But Queen L’li was like a blasted  _ wall _ that refused to budge. Irrepressible and unwavering, displaying courage in the face of a man who has slaughtered innumerable souls throughout the universe.

 

_ Just like… like… _

 

“Is something wrong?” Queen L’li asked.

 

“What? Uh, no,” he said.

 

“You seemed… distracted,” she noted.

 

It wasn’t that Vegeta had forgotten about Bulma. She simply was no longer a priority to him. And he was loath to allow that part of himself that cared to be reawakened. He was the God of Destruction. And he could not allow what he had once been to interfere with that role.

 

“I’m fine,” he said as he looked hard into her steel-gray eyes. “But I find you insufferable,” he stated. “And I will have you know, there are reasons the rest of this universe fears me. I could destroy your world with a flick of a finger and there would be nothing left! So, you better hope I find your meal enjoyable and none of your people piss me off.”

 

“Challenge accepted,” Queen L’li quipped with a sly smirk that the Saiyan destroyer found infuriating. “And, speaking of which,” she continued, “we should head to the dining chamber for our midday meal.”

 

They walked together in silence until they reached their destination, and Vegeta was seated at one end of a large, wooden dining table as the queen took her seat at the other end.

 

“We hope you find your dining experience with us a pleasant one, Lord Vegeta,” the server in charge told him.

 

“It better be,” Vegeta said. “Or it will be the last meal you ever serve.”

 

Whis was there as well, and the main server leaned towards him. “Would he really destroy us if he’s not satisfied with his meal?” he asked discreetly.

 

“He would, sir,” Whis answered as the other servers brought in trays of food and laid them on the table.

 

Vegeta had fully expected a lavish meal that would satisfy a Saiyan appetite ten times over as he had on many of the other worlds he had visited. Selections of meats and rich pastries with vegetables on the side. But all that was served this time were a selection of fruits, nuts and seeds. Though he wasn’t opposed to such foods in general, the fact that more satisfying selections weren’t offered agitated him.

 

“Is there something wrong, Lord Vegeta?” Queen L’li asked as a server filled her plate.

 

It took a minute for Vegeta’s hot eyes to go from the ridiculously unsatisfying food to the queen’s direction and another for him to utter a reply.

 

“Is this all you have to offer?” he snarled. “I was born Saiyan. I cannot be satisfied with such meager selections of food.”

 

“My apologies, lord,” the queen offered. “But, no. We haven’t been served the main course yet.”

 

Vegeta wasn’t sure he should be relieved or skeptical, but signaled his server to fill his plate anyway. Might as well eat what’s in front of him until the main course is served.

 

“Looks like  _ someone _ jumped to conclusions, my lord,” Whis admonished, good-naturedly.

 

“We’ll see once they serve the rest of the food,” Vegeta replied as he began to eat. “I have a feeling it won’t be any more satisfying.”

 

“It would be unfair to destroy them only because their dietary requirements differ from yours,” Whis reminded him.

 

“As I recall,” Vegeta said in a smug tone, “destroyers aren’t known for being ‘fair.’”

 

The queen made a few attempts to converse with Vegeta, but he only stared at her as if to say her world was already in trouble. Yet, she kept her composure, despite his attempt to intimidate her.

 

After several minutes, the servers retrieved the now partially empty platters and brought in more trays of what Vegeta assumed was their main course. However, he was disappointed once again as he saw the platters full of a selection of insects and other creepy-crawlers, dead but clearly still raw. Not that he hadn’t been served such creatures before. Even his former home of West City, Japan had places that served crawlers as food. A more robust main dish would simply have been preferable by now.

 

But one of the selections- and the only one that was still alive- caught Vegeta completely off guard. He sat frozen in his chair as he watched them wriggle and squirm in their platter, the blood draining from his face.

 

Whis had learned of his fear of worms while training with him and inevitably encountering a few several years before, so the angel understood the situation.

 

“Is there something the matter, Lord Vegeta?” the queen asked when she noticed the destroyer’s expression.

 

“I’m afraid my lord has a strong distaste for legless crawlers such as these, your majesty,” Whis explained.

 

The queen nodded in understanding and signaled the server to remove the offensive tray. But he was so nervous that he took a misstep as he turned and lost his footing, causing the tray to fly out of his hands and fling worms everywhere.

 

Vegeta yelped and shot out of his chair, batting himself until he swept off as many worms as he could before giving Queen L’li a death stare. The servants all begged him to be merciful while their queen stood, meeting the destroyer’s gaze.

 

“I warned you, queen,” Vegeta sneered. “This was the single  _ worst _ dining experience I’ve ever had. Now, you and your world will perish for it!”

 

Fear flashed across the queen’s face as Vegeta held out his hand and produced a violet ball of destructive energy. To the destroyer’s ire, L’li managed to keep her composure despite her fear as the servants kept pleading for their lives.

 

Vegeta decided to accept the queen’s momentary lapse a small victory as he threw down the destructive ki blast, prompting Whis to transport them away from the planet as it ignited and was gone.

 

“Apparently, being a deity has done nothing to ease your fear of worms, my lord,” Whis said as he pulled one lone straggler from behind his master’s ear.

 

“I suggest you check the menus of whatever other planets we decide to bother with,” Vegeta snarled.

 

“Noted,” the angel deadpanned.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

_ She was half asleep when she felt the mattress shift. Her eyes already adjusted to the dark, Bulma rolled over to see Vegeta sitting on the edge of the bed. For a moment, she though he might get up to leave after their torrid encounter. But, he just sat there, pensive and unmoving. _

 

“ _ Hey,” she whispered, but he didn’t move. Didn’t reply. Just sat. “You having regrets?” she asked. _

 

_ He only huffed in reply. _

 

“ _ Talk to me, Vegeta,” Bulma pressed. But the Saiyan remained silent. After a moment, she reached up and began to stroke his naked back. _

 

“ _ Stop!” he ordered as he shook her hand away. “Please… stop… stop...” His voice became quieter as he trailed off. _

 

“ _ Stop what?” Bulma asked gently. _

 

“ _ S-stop…” he stammered. “Stop… being nice to me.” _

 

_ Bulma’s eyes widened. Nice? With all the times they had butted heads over one thing after another, she was never sure if he had noticed all the times she had cared for him; from the time she had opened her home to him to all the times she’d tended to his injuries, or how she’d stayed by his side as he recovered from the gravity room explosion. _

 

“ _ Nice?” she echoed. “As much as we argue-” _

 

“ _ That, I can handle,” he said, cutting her off. “I just...” He took a few moments to figure out the words. “Why..? I don’t get it.” _

 

“ _ Get what?” she prodded. _

 

“ _ Why... would you care for a soulless bastard like me?” he said, not looking at her the whole time he spoke. “Unless you have some sort of hidden agenda.” _

 

_ His words literally punched her in the gut. Is that what he thought? Has anyone ever truly cared for him, without some ‘hidden agenda?’ Did he really think he was so undeserving of genuine kindness? _

 

“ _ The only agenda I have is all of us surviving the androids,” she explained. “And, yes, I care about you. And I don’t believe you’re as far gone as you think.” _

 

_ Vegeta sat there for a few minutes in silence. Bulma kept her peace as well, giving him time to think about what she had said before he finally broke the silence. _

 

“ _ One of my purge missions, when I was a boy, I just sat there amid the bodies eating rations like it was a day in the park,” he recalled. “That’s when I was contacted with the news that my planet had been destroyed. I felt nothing.” _

 

“ _ Maybe,” Bulma offered. “Maybe, you’d been through so much that you were afraid to feel-” _

 

“ _ It wasn’t like that,” he said, somewhat agitated. “I wasn’t trying to not feel. I  _ felt nothing!”

 

“ _ Maybe,” she said after a moment. “You’ve forgotten how.” _

 

“ _ No,” he said simply. “My soul was sold to Frieza and I never got it back- if I ever even had one.” _

 

“ _ I don’t believe that for one second,” she said as she sat up and inched closer to him. She draped an arm around his shoulder, and this time, he let her. “You have a soul, Vegeta, and I’m going to help you find it.” _

 

The hexahedron came to a sudden stop, waking Bulma. She slowly rolled off her cot and encapsulated it.

 

“Lady Bulma,” Vados called to her when she noticed her passenger had awakened. “We found the fifth one.”

 

“Five super dragon balls in six months,” Bulma mused. “Not too shabby. I just hope we find the last two in the next two months.”

 

“You underestimate my ability to find them?” Champa groused.

 

“Oh, not at all,” Bulma replied. “It’s just that I want to get this over with as soon as-” Before she could finish, her attention was caught by a brilliant flash of light off in the distance.

 

“What was that?” Bulma asked. “A supernova or something?”

 

Vados gazed into the ball atop her staff.

 

“No,” she answered. “It was a planet, and a peaceful one at that. Shame.”

 

Bulma gasped. “It was destroyed?” she asked.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Vados replied somberly before looking at Bulma with an expression that said what she wasn’t telling her.

 

“Vegeta,” Bulma concluded in a voice that was near inaudible. She knew exactly what her husband’s new life entailed. But now, to have seen it for herself, made her nauseous. It had now become real for her. She had seen him kill her friends when he first came to Earth. Had seen him kill innocent spectators under Babidi’s influence at the World Martial Arts Tournament. And now, he had just destroyed a peaceful world for quite possibly trivial reasons like Beerus had. It was almost unbearable.

 

“Sure you wanna finish this, mortal?” Champa asked. “You know what he is now. You still want him back?”

 

“Of  _ course,  _ I do!” Bulma said emphatically. “Besides, you said Earth was supposed to be destroyed when he left. If we don’t see this through, I’ll lose everything. And I’d rather die trying than sit back and let the man I love destroy us without a fight.”

 

Champa could only shake his head, perplexed that this woman would still be so devoted to such a violent and brutal entity. But he had already been back and forth with her on the subject too many times and decided not to argue.

 

“Vados, let’s get going,” he ordered.

 

“Yes, my lord.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated. I had to revise the previous chapters so I could get back to this story without seeing a mess. Content is still the same, just had to make a few corrections.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Bulma’s eyes widened at the blip on her radar. The last super dragon ball had been located. Once she relayed the coordinates to Vados, they sped off to retrieve it.

 

The eight months had come and gone, so Bulma would be able to make her wish right away. Though excited as she was to be so close to her goal, she couldn’t help but be apprehensive. What if Lord Champa was right? What if bringing their gods back would only make things worse? Bulma had thought about it during their months of searching, and she knew she had to play this right if she was going to get her husband back.

 

“Vados, I need you to do something for me before we make that wish,” Bulma called as they approached the last super dragon ball. “I need you to take us close enough to Earth to get me home before Vegeta does.”

 

“Oh, now you’ve completely lost it,” Lord Champa scolded. “You’ve got a deathwish or something?”

 

“I at least have to try,” Bulma replied. “If he sees me, he might be less likely to destroy us.”

 

“You’re being presumptuous, mortal. If you want to get to Earth before he does, At least retrieve your family before he blows up your planet,” Champa advised. “Besides, he could easily do it from orbit. So, there’s no guarantee he’ll even see you, not that it matters.”

 

“Oh, I think it does,” Bulma said. “There’s a reason a destroyer’s former home has to be destroyed, isn’t there?

 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I’m pretty sure it’s because destroyers can’t completely let go of familial attachments, even under the influence of their power. If they have dealings with their own planet and their own people as a destroyer, they would be less likely to destroy that world, wouldn’t they?”

 

“And exactly what basis do you have to make that assumption?” Champa asked, arms folded.

 

“First answer me this,” Bulma dared. “You and Beerus are twin brothers, correct?”

 

“Well, yes,” Champa replied with a shrug.

 

“And why were you both permitted to live? Unless, of course, it’s because you both not only serve as Gods of Destruction, but you serve in separate universes, correct?”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we don’t visit each other.”

 

“Begrudgingly, no less,” Vados chimed in.

 

“Well, sure they fight, but I know from experience that two people can fight but still care about each other,” Bulma told her before turning back to Champa. “And I was told that when your universe lost in the Tournament of Power and the Zenos prepared to destroy you, Beerus couldn’t watch, even though you kept taunting him till the end.”

 

She stepped closer to him. “Are you aware he ordered that someone say something after you disappeared? Why would he do that if your departure didn’t affect him?”

 

Lord Champa blinked at her for a moment before turning to his angel. “Is that true, Vados? Did he really say that?”

 

“He did, my lord,” she replied.

 

“Then, it’s settled,” Bulma concluded. “We get as close to Earth as we can before making that wish.”

 

“I’ll try,” Vados assured. “But we can’t get too close without Super Shenron swallowing your galaxy.”

 

o-o-o-o-o  

 

Vegeta swung furiously at his target, anticipating his opponent's movements, timing them just so yet still unable to land a single blow. He kept a fervent pace until he was struck from behind, slamming headlong into a tree and falling to the ground. Once he gathered his bearings, Whis stood in front of him, hands behind his back with a look of disapproval.

 

“You are still overthinking,” the angel chided. “Relax and allow your body to react on its own.”

 

“Shut up, Whis,” the destroyer ordered as he stood. “And quit telling me to relax.”

 

“You have to if you want to achieve autonomous ultra instinct,” Whis admonished.

 

“I don’t need autonomous ultra instinct to beat you,” Vegeta said as he posed to resume their sparring match.

 

“If you say so, my lord,” Whis taunted as he followed suit.

 

“Would someone _please_ explain to me what’s going on here?”

 

The destroyer and his angel both turned, eyeing the all too familiar figure in shock.

 

_Lord Beerus._

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

_“Master!”_ Miku cried as she ran to the newly resurrected Kaioshin, falling at his feet and weeping with joy. “You’re alive! You’re _alive!”_

 

“Well, yes,” Shin confirmed as he helped his apprentice to her feet. Given Miku’s reaction, it was clear the attack had in fact lead to his death. “What happened? Is everyone alright? Tell me everything.”

 

“No one else was hurt, my lord,” Kibido assured as he and Elder Kai approached. “At least, not here.”

 

“How long was I gone?”

 

“Eight months,” Elder Kai answered.

 

“And… how am I here now?”

 

Elder Kai frowned, regarding Shin sternly before answering. “Vegeta was assigned to succeed Lord Beerus. His wife was so determined to keep her family intact that she went and gathered the super dragon balls to bring you back. So, now there’s the chance we could have a cosmic disaster on our hands if Vegeta refuses to relinquish his place as God of Destruction.”

 

“I understand your concerns, Elder Kai,” Shin said. “But I, for one, am just glad to be alive again, regardless of what happens.”

 

o-o-o-o-o  

 

“Let me get this straight,” Beerus said, arms folded. “The aliens I spared half the population of killed the Supreme Kai to snuff me out and Vegeta’s taken my place for the last eight mounths?”

 

“Yes, my lord,” Whis replied.

 

“How the hell did you get back here?” Vegeta demanded, seething.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” The two destroyers eyed each other defiantly before Beerus turned back to his angel. “What do you know about this, Whis?”

 

“Yes, Whis,” Vegeta said as he approached him. “Tell us. You know something. You’ve been keeping something from me for months, I could sense it.”

 

After a moment, the angel turned from them, whistling guiltily.

 

“Come on, Whis, out with it!” Beerus ordered.  

 

“Well, um,” he mumbled, reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously, “you were wished back with the super dragon balls.”

 

“By whom?”

 

“Uh, well, by… um… Lady Bulma,” Whis stammered.

 

The two destroyers stared at him in shock- for different reasons, of course.

 

“I suppose this means Earth is still intact. Is it because you couldn’t stand the thought of not indulging in their food again?”

 

Vegeta was taken aback. Was this what Whis and Kai Miku were whispering about? He would have said something, demanded clarification, if he could find his voice.

 

“I overheard Vegeta tell his wife to use the dragon balls to wish you back,” Whis explained. “So, I decided to give them time in case their plan worked. After a few days, Bulma contacted me requesting I ask your brother to help her find the super dragon balls. I assume you know the rest.”

 

“And I suppose she’s paid you with food, no less?”

 

“I will be collecting once her husband returns, my lor-”

 

“Hold on a second,” Vegeta snapped. “Did I hear you right? Earth was supposed to be _destroyed?_ What the hell for?”

 

“Why, impartiality, of course,” Beerus replied.

 

“Your power makes you indifferent to your loved ones,” Whis explained. “However, there is no guarantee a destroyer won’t be hesitant to destroy their former homeworld, so it would have to be destroyed upon departure. As I have stated, I compromised in the hope that your plan to have Lord Beerus and Kaioshin wished back would succeed, which it has.”

 

“Oh, well I suppose it works out this time,” Beerus said before turning back to Vegeta. “I appreciate you minding the store for me while I was gone, but since you still have a planet to go home to I suggest you relinquish your power and do just that.”

 

Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears. He was being dethroned.

 

He had been sold out to Frieza as a child, losing his rights as heir to the throne of Vegetasai. Condemned to a life of servitude. Thrown into a new life on an alien world, never to reclaim his throne again. The Earth woman had ruined him. Weakened him. Taken from him all the glory and honor of his Saiyan heritage.

 

He was not born to raise a family on some pathetic mudball. He was born to destroy. He was Vegeta, God of Destruction, and he wasn’t going to let this has-been take from him what was rightfully his. He would not be dethroned again.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Beerus,” Vegeta stated as he posed. “If you want your throne back, you’re going to have to fight me.”

 

“You’re on!” Beerus roared as he, too, posed, ready to attack until Whis held his staff between them.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” he said. “If you two fight, the only thing you’ll accomplish is ripping holes in the cosmos ‘till there’s nothing left.”

 

“Don’t worry, Whis,” Vegeta said. “All I need is two seconds to put this washed-up feline in his place.”

 

“I’ll show you who’s washed up, Saiyan.”

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Bring it on!”

 

“With _pleasure!”_

 

Something hit Vegeta in the back of his head. Hard.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was prone to the ground. He pushed himself to his feet, Beerus doing the same. Whis had knocked them both out.

 

“There will be no fight today,” Whis informed them, his point made.

 

Both destroyers groaned in pain and defeat, rubbing the backs of their heads as they conceded. but Vegeta wasn’t ready to give up that easily.

 

“Whis, take me to Earth,” Vegeta ordered.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Beerus admitted. “Guess you’ve seen the light after all. When you get home, be sure to give the little woman my regards.”

 

Vegeta gave his rival a stern look. “You’ve got the wrong idea, Beerus,” he sneered, approaching him. “I’m not going home. I _am_ home. I’m going to Earth so I can destroy it.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought about doing a fic about Vegeta being offered to be the next destroyer god and him turning it down, but dismissed it since it had already been done on Super. Then, I saw this artwork by JayJayRey and just knew I had to write a destroyer god Vegeta fic.
> 
> Here's the link! https://www.deviantart.com/jayjayrey/art/Vegeta-god-of-destruction-726839289


End file.
